User blog:EmoTank/Theoretical Bloons Forms
This is my first blog post, and I would like to introduce some of my ideas for the Bloons Tower Defense series. I often feel some of the ideas people have are intentionally imbalanced because people want too much "awesome." Some are just unoriginal or outright ridiculous. Hence, My Ideas: 1) One new (and one changed) bloon(s) for the hierachy: Pink replaced by Purple, followed by Teal, then Black/White, and so on. Purple for the sake of continuity; i.e. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple/Red+Blue, Teal/Blue+Green. 2) Immunities for bloons higher than Zebra: Rainbow get immunity to energy attacks such as Plasma Vision, Laser Cannon, Intense Magic, and the like (Not heat/fire or explosions mind you). Ceramic Bloons are still immune to glue, now along with fire, and also absorb electricity; not only does, say, Monkey Apprentice Lightning not pop it, it can't even chain past it to other bloons, implying that the Ceramics are not electrically conductive. 3) Lead Bloons no longer act as one independency in the hierachy. They are replaced by "Armored" Bloons, similar to Camo's new form, which share all the resistence properties of lead with their base form, so Armored Black Bloons can not be popped by explosions, but can be popped by Plasma Vision or Red Hot 'Rangs. Armored Bloons move at 1/4 of the speed of the normal variety of bloon. When an Armored Bloon is popped, the layer's armor plating falls off and makes a special sound. The next layer is also armored, and the next, right down to Red. Armor is compatible with Camo and Regen. 4) New types of bloon forms, in addition to Camo, Regen, and Armor: - Helium Bloons, which fly above the track at a height inversely proportional to how many layers there are, i.e. Red flies much higher than Rainbow. These can not be targeted OR hit by Monkey Buccaneers, Tack Shooters, or Dartling Guns. They can be hit but not targeted by Bomb Towers, Mortars, and Ice Towers. Their actual height does also come into play: They can be hit by explosions (Bomb Tower or Mortar) and frozen when Zebra or higher. If frozen, they will drop to the ground and shatter a layer (Or two, with Deep Freeze), and if Ceramic, will break twice as many hits worth (Two, or four with Deep Freeze). The Helium quality is 100% incompatible with Armor: You will never, ever see a Armored Helium Bloon, period. - Future Bloons, which spend their time teleporting anywhere from 1/30 to 1/10 of the track randomly, at intervals of between 2 and 5 seconds. They have Halo Forerunner-esque markings on them and are very dangerous if near the end of the track or if towers are not spread out. They are compatible with all other types. -Some more that I will go over in a future post if I get enough feedback Special Agents seem to be coming out at a moderately steady rate, but I have a few new ideas of my own. I may elaborate on these when "Special Agent Pros" come out, depending on what they actually do. Beekeeper is now 100 monkey money instead of 120, proportional to it's actual abilities. Rattle-Cobra Spits poisonous goo at the bloons, which acts like corrosive glue (But can not damage Armored Bloons), lasts until the end of the track, and only affects one bloon at a time. The Rattle-Cobra has the special ability of frightening bloons. Every 8 shots, the Rattle-Cobra flares out its hood and rattles its rattle, which does one of two things to all bloons in a small radius: either it causes them to freeze in place until it stops (Not actually frozen) or flee to just outside (Backwards on the track) the Rattle-Cobra's range. 120 monkey money. Spider Web An interesting road item, it slows down all bloons that cross it (While they are crossing) by 33%. Any bloons Blue or lower will actually be trapped in the web, and the accompanying spider will wrap them in silk and eat them (This animation takes approximately 7.5 seconds). Future Bloons may teleport through or past the web, and if they are trapped in it, will teleport out before they are eaten. Combined with Arctic Wind and Glue Hose, the bloons will barely be able to move. Nice obstacle to pair with a powerful tower such as a Sun God. 75 monkey money. More later if requested. If you took the time to read all this, thank you. Please, please respond if you have ideas or wish to give me feedback on mine. If I get asked enough, I will make more. See ya! Category:Blog posts